


something out of a dream

by unordinari



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Kagamines are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unordinari/pseuds/unordinari
Summary: After their first meeting, Kagamine Rin thought she'd never see Gumi again. She is proved wrong when Gumi shows up at her school, six months later, with no reservations about befriending Rin again. Gumi begins to change Rin's life for the better, and Rin finds herself slowly falling for her new best friend.--Or, a very self-indulgent GumiRin hs au. Starts as fluff then gets sad. Negitoro/MikuLuka on the side, and barely mentioned KaiMei.My first proper published fic, and my first fic on ao3. Will undergo a lot of editing someday.





	something out of a dream

It was just her luck that the rain started to pour.

Rin cursed and ran towards the nearest bus stop, trying to protect her school bag from getting wet. Water splashed her bare legs as she ran through the puddles, making her shiver in disgust. The rain was cold; the first rain of spring always was. It was already dark, as she had just gotten out of a very long tutoring session in Math. Her head still hurt from all the explaining her teacher had done. 

She reached the overhang and tore her bag open, inspecting her textbooks. She groaned when she saw that the rain had soaked through her bag and collected at the bottom. She quickly emptied it and laid the books out to dry the best she could. The rain was pummeling the ground, creating a curtain of water so she couldn’t see more than 10 meters away. She was peering out into the distance, wondering if she would get home tonight, when a girl came running from the rain into the shelter of the bus stop.

Rin just stood there, staring at the girl and her bright green hair. She noticed the girl was wearing very unusual clothes for spring, with some old, baggy overalls and a pair of bright red goggles on her forehead. She pushed her messy hair out of her face and began to take out her belongings to dry.

Rin snapped out of her stupor when the girl’s backpack zipper got stuck. She stepped forward. “Let me help you with that!”

The girl fell back, as if only noticing Rin was there. “No!” She faltered for a moment. “It’s..I’m good,” she stuttered. “Thank you anyway.”

The awkward silence was back. “No problem.” Rin watched as the girl laid out a number of electrical gadgets onto the bench, their size ranging from the size of her forearm to a small acorn. They were all different shapes, and Rin couldn't try to figure out how they worked or what they were used for. _How did they all fit in there? Her bag must be ridiculously heavy_, Rin thought. _And why does she carry them around everywhere?_

The girl then took out a cloth out and tried to dry her belongings, cursing as she found a couple that threw off sparks from the water. She pulled her red goggles down over her eyes, then grabbed some working gloves and a screwdriver and began to fiddle with the inventions. Rin couldn’t help but stare at her as she worked. She couldn’t even tell what her gadgets did, but she found herself moving closer to see. “That’s really cool,” she blurted out.

The girl looked at her, removing her red goggles. It was the first time Rin properly saw her face. Her eyes sparkled green, a sharp contrast to her goggles. Rin’s heart skipped a beat. The girl blushed. “Thanks.” She went back to her work. “They’re all mine,” she whispered. “They’re my friends.”

“Can...can you introduce me?” Rin asked hesitantly. She felt like the girl would take offense if she didn’t ask, and the girl obviously treated them like people.

The girl looked at her, surprised, before nodding. “This is Lily.” She gestured to the gadget she was repairing. “She got a little hurt in the rain, but I’ll heal her right up!” She smiled, and Rin couldn’t help but smile as well.

“Nice to meet you, Lily!” Rin waved, still feeling a little silly. The girl giggled. Rin turned to her.

“What about you? What's your name?" she asked, extending a hand to the girl.

She took it, standing up, then shaking it hesitantly. “M- uh, just Gumi,” she stuttered, looking down. "What..How about you?"

"Rin. Kagamine Rin." Gumi nodded, still clutching Lily like a precious stuffed animal. She looked like a small child standing there, even though they were the same height. Rin suddenly felt a strong urge to protect this girl, no matter who she was.

“Well ‘Just Gumi’, I’m appointing myself as your new friend! That okay with you?” Gumi looked down at Lily, looking a little lost.

She nodded slowly. “Lily says it’s okay. She likes you, Rin.” Rin smiled. Before either girl could move, the rain started to clear. The stars peeked out from behind the clearing night clouds. A glance downward showed the universe reflected in the puddles on the sidewalk. They stood like that, facing each other, Gumi clutching Lily to her chest as if Rin were going to take her away, for a long, stretched out moment.

Then Gumi blinked, and the moment was lost. “Thank you, Rin,” Gumi said, moving first to pack up her stuff, if somewhat reluctantly. “A friend made under the stars is special, especially after the rain clears.”

She pulled her bag onto her shoulders, and Rin noticed she hadn't put Lily back in her bag. "Um, Gumi-"

"She wants to stay with you."

Now Rin was the one stuttering. "No, wait, but-" 

"I talked it over with her," Gumi said, holding out the gadget. It fit perfectly in her palm, and Rin closed her hand over it. "Besides, if we're friends, we can meet again, and you can bring her. We're both okay with it. She wants to be our friendship gift." 

"I..guess it's okay, as long as you're both okay with it," Rin finally replied, moving to pack up her belongings as well. She slipped Lily into the front pocket of her backpack and zipped it closed, then slipped it onto her shoulders.

"Tomorrow, then, Kagamine Rin," she waved before escaping under the stars, her heavy bag rattling as she skipped through the puddles. She was gone in a fleeting instant, but Rin still stared at the corner where she disappeared. 

_A friend made under the stars, _she thought.

Yes, it was just Rin’s luck she had been caught in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Just treat this as a oneshot for now, as I'm not sure when I can publish more chapters.
> 
> \--
> 
> Published: August 8, 2019  
Word Count: 986


End file.
